


My Own Sanctuary (finally!)

by BustedChina



Series: Overlooked Children [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Past Child Abuse, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustedChina/pseuds/BustedChina
Summary: Harry is done; done with thinking that his situation is going to change. He was fine until he learned that the “Boy-who-lived” nonsense is an actual thing (according to the Wizarding World at least). And as it turns out he can’t even be normal amongst the Freaks. All he can do is get emancipated- whatever that means.Longbottom said to go to Gringotts, and the Goblins will make him an adult Wizard- Freak-, recognized by magic. Then the school rules won’t apply to him. The Potters are apparently rich, and Hagrid called him a Potter, so it’d make sense that he’d be rich too (at least Neville seems to think so).So all he could do now was get emancipated. This works in his favor, because he’s tired of Hogwarts. He’s tired of being ignored, tired of being pushed around, and tired of all the looks and whispers that follow his every step.When all the doors around Harry are slammed shut, and the windows are bolted closed, he figures the best route to take is by throwing a stone through the glass and climbing out. He'd make his own path. He'd make his own rules. Because he's just done with it.





	1. On a train

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> I'd like to start with an apology regarding the summary. That was honestly the best I could come up with. I'll scrap it later when I have a better idea of how I'm gonna structure the arc.  
> So we have the Main Story. Wooo!  
> I'm sorry about the title too, I'll pick one eventually. Also I'd like to apologize in advance for my "imaginative" chapter titles. Honestly I'm just using them to keep track of where I am.
> 
> So this arc will mainly be in Harry's POV. As of such, he refers to everyone (in his head) magical as a "Freak", and everyone muggle as "Normal" (courtesy of the Dursleys). When the POV switches, I'll be sure to label it and let you know. 
> 
> By the way, I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns it. I'm simply borrowing some of her characters, and playing with them a bit.

Harry is wet. He’s wet and cold and just wants to go home- not that he has one now.

He’s been train hopping cross country for a few days now- at least two, more-than-not three- and he misses his cupboard (isn’t that a depressing thought). He misses the almost-heat his thin quilt gave him; he misses the heat the stove gave off when he was frying up the Dursley’s breakfast. He can’t quite remember when his shoes were last dry, and he doesn’t ever think they’ll be dry again.

His only saving grace is the odd cloak he got for Christmas- his first Christmas present in… well ever! Actually he got lots of presents. Three to be exact! Longbottom got him a book- more pictures than words (bless him) - and Hagrid made him a flute- it sounds like an owl!

Anyway, his weird cloak. He doesn’t know where it came from. It just came with a simple _Use it well_ in curly script- not like any of his friend’s or teacher’s.

Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Harry thinks he’s definitely using it well; especially since it makes the wearer invisible.

Honestly who thought it wise to give an eleven year old an invisibility cloak, Harry scoffs.

It’s a silky smooth something; almost as if it’s made with shifting shadows in metallic-y colors. It didn’t catch on the sharp edges of his cupboard door, or drag on the ground, or rustle when he walks.

But is doesn’t repel water.

Neither does Harry’s hand-me-down, patched to many times, rain coat. So now Harry is wet. And cold. And has a runny nose, and a burning throat, and hopes (prays!) that this next train will _finally_ lead to London.

 


	2. The year thus far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's tired, cold, and a little sarcastic. Truth be told, he's spent a little too long alone and silent. Well, at least his inner voice doesn't yet snark back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~  
> Harry falls into a flashback chapter (of sorts), recapping what he deems the most important events thus far (the sorting, Halloween, and November). He retells them in his own voice. 
> 
> As per usual, I do not own Harry Potter. Rowling gets all the credit on that front. I am only borrowing some charcters. I'll put them back once I'm done, I promise.

At first he thought this year would be different.

He would go to a new school, meet other Freaks, and maybe even have a friend. But then some ratty old hat told ‘ _where him he’d meet his real family’_ before screaming out _Slytherin!_ Even before he sat down, he knew this year would be no different.

It’s obvious really. He didn’t even have to wait till breakfast to know he wasn’t welcomed. He could tell simply from the looks; the glares, the whispers: the way everyone tracked his movement as he carefully set the hat on the stool and skirted away from the stern hat-lady. It’s obvious that he did something wrong; broke a rule that he hadn’t learned yet.

A low thunder of whispers accompanied him to his seat at his new house. A curtain of silent stares, a lone snicker- Malfoy-, greeted him when he sat at the bench. And worse, the cold demeanor didn’t let up even as he was ushered with the rest to their dorms; where they were taught the most important rule- _don’t get caught_.

It’s like their Head of House gave them permission. He could have easily said _ready, set, go_ or _have at it_ and the message would have been the same. He was tripped twice before he made it to his bed.

A bed.

A large four-poster canopy bed with a thick green quilt; … it was obviously a test. Freaks don’t get beds. His Uncle had beaten that rule into him well enough.

The first night he didn’t sleep. Neither did he the second, or third. It wasn’t until he found the small cubby beneath the largest window that he was able to wink out for more than a few hours. It was so much like his cupboard, small and slightly drafty, but completely out of sight. You wouldn’t even know he’s there less you accidently kicked him. It was perfect.

But apparently just passing the bed test wasn’t enough. The cool looks and mass produced tripping jinxes were what greeted him for the entire first week.

Harry had enough on his plate trying not to be caught unawares. He didn’t have any time to spare to figure out this reading thing too!

When anyone asked, he was “Home Schooled”. In other words he was not worth being taught how to read, or explain what “maths” was. He had glimpsed enough of Dudley’s papers to grasp his letters; and he knew how to make change when sent to the grocers for Aunt Petunia, but that was as far as his “at-home education” went.

When he went to the library in search for a way to stop tripping, the librarian- Madam Pince- just frowned down at him and handed him a book with a whispered, “Shield Charm”, before departing back to her desk.

Yes, he knows his letters, but he just doesn’t understands what happens when their strung together.

It’s just so hard! And worse, he can’t even ask because it’s against the rules!

 

 

By the time October had rolled around, being slammed into walls or being locked in closets was a part of his normal routine. At this point he was resigned to fail all his classes (not that failing’s anything new- but still!)

He doesn’t remember much of what happened Halloween. The day was a blur at most. He does remember waking up in a room with white walls. And in a bed! He was in so much trouble! And the crying white-lady just made it worse.

Though it was a shocker to see his normally expressionless Head of House scoff at the white-lady. And he was demanded to eat more!

He doesn’t understand that one in the slightest. He hardly does any chores here. Not enough to deserve more than two slices of toast and a piece of fruit. And the piece of fruit is a new addition!

It took him much too long to even find the kitchen in this castle; even longer to convince the House Elves that he needed to cook meals. Not cooking meals were against the rules. And he’s already broken so many!

The Elves caved after that. And his routine was set: he’d wake up and make breakfast, eating his daily meal in the Great Hall before rushing off to classes; he’d spend his free periods with Longbottom in the Owlery (he’s been teaching him to read!), he’d head back to the kitchen to prepare supper; the day would be rounded up when he finished the dishes and made his way to the common room till everyone went to bed: then he’d clean up the common room and his year-mates dorm room before retreating back to his cubby to sleep. It was exhausting, but each day went by quick, and the work wasn’t as mind numbing as it was back in the Normal world.

 

 

Harry’s used to the lack of attention from the adults, but the stares from the other children (his own age group!) are still unnerving. God! Its November, you’d think they’d be used to him by now!

Hagrid said something once about a “killing curse”. Or well… he did back when he was still speaking to Harry (not that he minds- he’s used to it by now).

He tried asking Nott about it, but the skinny blond just got really pale; like paler than Professor Snape pale; like _ghost_ Professor Binn’s pale! He didn’t answer the question… or talk the rest of the day (not that that’s unusual, but he got a dirty look from Granger for being _insensitive_ \- whatever that means).

He thought that Madam Pince- the only adult that’ll look at him and she’s not even a Professor! - would answer his question, but it turns out he didn’t even need to. Somehow or another, Neville heard word of his “quest for knowledge” (Pfft! Like he’d honestly ever be allowed to go on a quest) and brought a book titled “Modern Magical History”- Harry could read the title all on his own now! – To their “study session” in the kitchens (they haven’t gotten around to warming charms, so it’s much too cold to study in the Owlery)

As it turns out he can’t even be normal amongst the Freaks!

All he can do is get _emancipated_ \- whatever that means. Longbottom said to go to Gringotts, and the Goblins will make him an adult Freak, recognized by magic. Then the school rules won’t apply to him.

Longbottom said that the Potters were rich. He could afford tutors! He could learn to read! The Freaks won’t be able to step on him anymore. That he’d have enough “political clout” because he’d be a… Lord? Whatever, unimportant.

That’s why he needed to go to London. To get to Gringotts. It was the only choice. Normal people couldn’t be trusted; neither could Freaks- adult or child it didn’t matter, they’d eat him alive if he wasn’t careful. But Goblins? Goblins could be trusted. Trusted to always sneer and bare their teeth. Trusted to be greedy and mean. But not once did they hurt him when he visited them last. They only cared about his money. And apparently the Potters have lots of it.


End file.
